Saving Dani Sutherland 5th epsiode of my series
by Home And Charmed
Summary: Final Chapter)Chapter 3 Dani and Kane managed to get out of the room but with guards dogs with a venom to kill and Jade life hangs in the balance, Will and Jackie try to keep Jade alive by supporting her, Will everything return to normal or will Dani, Kan
1. The letter

Note: this is rated PG13 on the safe side, I don't own anybody here, and be warned if you haven't seen the episodes of when the Sutherlands are stuck in the mine and onwards they may contain spoilers. Note:2 This story is set between after Hayley sees Brodie and Alex kiss and before Hayley smashed her car putting her life and Brodie in danger  
  
Starring: Jade Sutherland, Kirsty Sutherland, Kane Sutherland, Seb Sutherland, Dani Sutherland, Rhys Sutherland, Max Sutherland, Kit Hunter, Robbie Hunter, Beth Hunter, Scott Hunter, Matilda Hunter, Henry Hunter, Irene Roberts, Hayley Smith, Tasha Andrews/Russell, Sally Flechter, Flynn Sauders, Leah Patterson, Jesse Macgregor, Alf Stewart, Colleen Smart, Noah Lawson Alex Paulos and VJ Patterson.  
  
Guest Starring: Eloiuse, Brodie Hanson, Nick Smith, Vinnie Patterson, Shelley Sutherland, Inspector Carter, Dylan Russell, Channa Kansa and Kelly Jens **************************************************************************** ****************************************** Saving Dani Sutherland: Summary: Someone kidnaps Dani and demands 6 million dollars in return, but Kane goes out and risk his life to save the girl he raped Bringing Dani and Kane closer then ever as brother and sister but that if they can escape. **************************************************************************** **********************************************  
  
Dani strolled on the beach thinking about the past events that have occurred, it seemed a long time ago since Josh stalked and killed the Summer Bay residents even longer since everyone was against Kane and Kirsty going out now they are happily married. Even longer since she was charged for a crime she did not commit. Somebody then covered her mouth "Hello Dani Sutherland do you know who I am?" the guy said Dani tried screaming but then her world plunged into darkness.  
  
The Moonlight shone on two couples, a Blonde Hair girl with pale skin the moon brought out her icy blue eyes and a boy with brown hair and brown eyes, on both of their ring fingers a wedding ring sat their fingers. "It a beautiful night isn't it Seb?" Jade said to her fiance. "Yeah nobody here the moon shining on us and the water look great with the moon" Seb said. Jade's Mobile started ringing "Just a minute" she said to Seb as she fished out her phone "Hello" Jade said she heard heavy breathing then the caller hang up a second later the phone rang again.  
  
"What" Jade said harshly she heard sobbing "Ja-d-de come home now" the voice said then the caller hanged up "Same person?" Seb asked "No they were both different and Kirsty.." Then Jade doubled over she felt something wrong Kirsty was ether upset or in trouble it was the twin thing that the two had, It saved Jade life leading Kirsty to her sister when Jade, Nick and Alf wife Alisa who died a year and a half ago were in a mudslide. "Seb we gotta get home something wrong with Kirsty" Jade said. it faded when Kirsty and Kane were together and the entire town was against them dating now it came back as Kirsty, Dani and herself sister bond was stronger then ever, the bond with her cousin Max and her in laws, Robbie, Henry, Scott, Kit and Matilda got a little stronger as well.  
  
Jade and Seb entered the house "Kirsty what wrong" Jade asked "Its Dani she missing" Kirsty said then a letter was thrown at the door Sen noticed it and picked it up as Tires squealing could be heard. "What is it?" Scott asked Kane took the letter and opened it he read it out loud  
  
Dear Family  
  
I Have kidnapped her daughter/sister/cousin, if you wish to see her again then leave six million dollars a quarter of a mile from the main part of the beach I will give you thirty-eight hours to give me the money, if you don't Dani will die. From Dani Kidnapper  
  
The letters were cut out of a magazine. "Oh my gosh" Kirsty said "What do we do?" Jade asked her father Rhys was at the end, he couldn't think of anything "He might still be around I will go and check" Kane said then he ran out "Kane!" Kirsty yelled running out the rest of the family followed "Kane wait" Kirsty yelled as Kane started his car he drove off knocking a plant down he swerved missing a bike, table and the edge of a Caravan and then drove out of the park onto the main road.  
  
The Summer Bay cemetery stood quiet as anything in the night, but two figures one male and another female, the female was older then the male. Max Sutherland walked close by Leah not knowing the events that took place at his house. "It a bit scary don't you think?" Max said to Leah, "Yeah it is" she replied carrying a torchlight it shone on a grave which read In the loving Memory of Vinnie Patterson Loving Husband and Father, it read the year he was born and died, luckily enough Eloiuse grave was next to Vinnie's "Anything?" Max asked "No it been months since they arrived and their graves are still open I am surprised that nobody had reported it" Leah said. "Hello the coffins are opened which means they came from the ground" Leah said The two wooden brown coffin layed opened in the holes which obviously was dig up. "It like somebody brought them back with life" Max said. Suddenly two lights blinded them a car sped past the Cemetery almost hitting Leah's car "I wonder why are they are in a rush?" Max asked "Okay Max I gotta get you home I will try and figure out what going on" Leah said the two headed towards Leah's car.  
  
"He stupid what is he thinking, it bad enough I am going to lose a sister I don't want to lose a husband either" Kirsty said  
  
"Kirs Relax we will get to Dani" Rhys said. "How dad we don't have six million dollars" Kirsty said "Just calm down we will get Dani and Kane back" Scott replied "Why would you care Scott you broke up with Dani" Kirsty snapped at him "I still care about her" Scott replied. Max and Leah enter the room "What going on?" Leah asked "Dani been kidnapped" Beth told her "What I can't believe this" Leah said in shock. "If we don't have six million dollars in thirty-six hours she will die" Kit replied "Where were you?" Jade said noticing Max "Out and about" Max said "I wish you told me before you left" Eloiuse spoke up seeing her boyfriend. "Eloiuse did you raise from the ground?" Leah asked the red haired girl "So Rhys how are we going to get Dani back?" Eloiuse asked Rhys ignoring Leah. Leah raised her eyebrows at Max something was defiantly up. "I don't know how but we will" Rhys said even thought he was unsure himself.  
  
Kane sped passed a stop sign not bothering not stop he had a feeling where Dani was and he was going to go and save Dani Sutherland. He stopped at a house where Dani was kept he got out and sneaked around the back where he found a window still opened. He climbed in and went into another room where Dani was. "Dani!" Kane hissed he ran over to her she was tied up and had a terrified expression on her face she shook her head "Hey relax it just me" Kane said Dani tried to scream then Kane felt a throbbing pain on the back of his head his world went black.  
  
The sun peaked out over the horizon signalling that dawn was arriving some of the residents such as Kit herself were already awake, Kelly Jens went over the house "Hi no long time see" Kelly said to Kit "Yeah I know, it a bit hectic around here my sister Dani was just kidnapped" Kit replied "Oh I am so sorry" Kelly replied.  
  
"Hey I had an idea maybe we should start a teen club just especially for teens with the same problem like us" Kelly replied "Hmm that a good idea but could we start it after we find Dani?" Kit asked "Sure" Kelly replied.  
  
Kit and Kelly weren't the only two awake Jade sneaked off to the police station to visit Josh West for months now she had a feeling that Josh had nothing to do with the stalking and was framed. The station was quiet as most officers were off duty or out on duty "Hi could I please visit a Josh West please" Jade asked the women at the counter "Josh? No sorry no visitors are allowed to see him" she said "Oh okay" Jade replied confused she walked out and got into her car she caught a cab and instead of heading towards her house she asked the cab driver to head towards Sydney.  
  
A/N I hope you liked it I am sorry if it was short, please Review! It not that hard you know. Next Chapter Kane and Dani: Escape from Dani's Kidnapper Dani and Kane try to escape from their prison will the two make it out alive, and Jade heads to Sydney to pay Josh's mother Jackie West a visit, Leah tries to ask Vinnie about the graves but he explodes at her and walks off. Henry enters a game show without anyone knowing to win the prize six million dollars. A man enters Irene life Is he Mr Right? (A/N I know that storyline was supposed to be in another one but hey sue me) 


	2. Kane and Dani: Escape from Dani’s Kidnap...

Note: this is rated PG13 on the safe side, I don't own anybody here, and be warned if you haven't seen the episodes of when the Sutherlands are stuck in the mine and onwards they may contain spoilers. Note 2: This story is set between after Hayley sees Brodie and Alex kiss and before Hayley smashed her car putting her life and Brodie in danger Note 3: read my other stories Legally Beautiful, Double Wedding Hell and Stalker on the bay to understand some of this stories like why Josh is in jail.  
  
Disclaimer: I of course don't own any H&A characters you are familiar with, Also Hayley's Song in a Matter of time is Rebecca Cartwright song just so you know. And Noah's song Lost without you is Detla Goodrem song  
  
Starring: Jade Sutherland, Kirsty Sutherland, Kane Sutherland, Seb Sutherland, Dani Sutherland, Rhys Sutherland, Max Sutherland, Kit Hunter, Robbie Hunter, Beth Hunter, Scott Hunter, Matilda Hunter, Henry Hunter, Irene Roberts, Hayley Smith, Tasha Andrews/Russell, Sally Flechter, Flynn Sauders, Leah Patterson, Jesse Macgregor, Alf Stewart, Colleen Smart, Noah Lawson Alex Paulos and VJ Patterson.  
  
Guest Starring: Eloiuse, Brodie Hanson, Nick Smith, Vinnie Patterson, Shelley Sutherland, Inspector Carter, Dylan Russell, Channa Kansa, Kelly Jens, Jackie West and Will Smith **************************************************************************** ****************************************** Saving Dani Sutherland: Summary: Someone kidnaps Dani and demands 6 million dollars in return, but Kane goes out and risk his life to save the girl he raped Bringing Dani and Kane closer then ever as brother and sister but that if they can escape. **************************************************************************** **********************************************  
  
"We have arrived in Sydney" The cab driver said to Jade "Thanks" Jade replied. "Now I don't want money but sex will do fine" he said leaning over to Jade "Hey leave me alone" she said she tried to unlock the door but it was jammed the guy leaned over her. She felt his hot breath breathing on her face she was terrified she was already raped twice and Dani had been raped she wasn't going to let it happen again. "Hey their nothing to be scared of" he said grabbed her then he kissed her and started kissing her neck then the driver was pulled out of the car. "You alright?" a man voice asked Jade got out and faced a man "Will?" Jade asked remembering him "Jade I didn't expect to see you here" Will said "How are you?" Jade asked the cab driver got into his car and sped off. "I am doing great Gypsy and myself have just came back from a holiday" Will replied "Okay well I don't want to seem like I am abandoning you but I got really important business to attend" Jade said. "That alright I will see you later" Will replied.  
  
"Oh and Will don't tell anyone I was here" Jade said before walking into a building "Oh and Jade I am sorry about what happened to you" Will called out referring to Jade rapists.  
  
"Hi I need to speak to Jackie West please" Jade asked the women at counter  
  
"Sure just wait for a few moments" she replied.  
  
"Okay you can go through" she said Jade walked in "Jackie hi" Jade said to Josh's mother Jackie looked up "Oh its you" she said not smiling at all "I need to talk to you" Jade said "No you need to get out" Jackie snapped  
  
"Listen if you would just.." Jade started to say "GET OUT NOW!!" Jackie yelled "Okay fine" Jade said she then walked out. "Jade wait" Jackie said she chased after the young teen.  
  
"Jade wait" Jackie called out as Jade walked onto the road a speeding car headed right towards her "Jade!" Jackie screamed as the car hit her, the driver tried to swerve out of the way but hitted Jade making her fly she fell on the ground.  
  
Kane Phillips and Dani Sutherland were locked in a room with no windows just walls, a ceiling and a locked door this time they weren't tied up. Kane tried kicking the door down but didn't succeed. "Kane what are we going to do? I don't want to die" Dani cried  
  
"We will get out Dani don't worry" Kane replied "You risk your life to save me didn't you" Dani asked, "Yes I did Dani" Kane replied "I can't believe it my rapist a hero?" Dani said. "Dani I know you can't fully trust me but please can you just forgive me lets start fresh we are going to be brothers and sisters" Kane said. "Maybe I will think about it, that if we get out" Dani said "Hey we will get out" Kane said "It only a matter of time" Kane said to himself  
  
"It only a matter of days a matter of time before he will be mine" (A/N I been trying to find the full lyrics of Bec's song A Matter of Time but I can't find it so you will have to bear with me)  
  
"What are you singing?" Tasha asked Hayley "Oh Tasha I didn't you see you their I was just singing to myself" Hayley replied "Why" she asked curiously (A/N In case if anybody wondering what happened to Dylan he went back to the city) "Oh because it a lovely day to sing" Hayley replied. "Did it have to do with Noah?" Tasha asked "No" Hayley said "Okay" Tasha replied before heading towards her room she said "You and Noah better start putting your act up because even this gal knows you two belong with each other" she said leaving Hayley dumbfounded.  
  
"I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes  
  
A little righteous and too proud  
  
I just want to find a way to compromise  
  
Cos I believe that we can work things out  
  
I thought I had all the answers never giving in  
  
But baby since you've gone I admit that I was wrong  
  
All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
  
How my going to be strong without you I need you by my side u  
  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what  
  
I'd do?I'm lost without you  
  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you  
  
How my ever gonna get rid of these blues  
  
Baby I'm so lonely all the time  
  
Everywhere I go I get so confused  
  
You're the only thing that's on my mind  
  
Oh my beds so cold at night and I miss you more each day  
  
Only you can make it right no I'm not too proud to say  
  
All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
  
How my going to be strong without you I need you by my side u  
  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what  
  
I'd do?I'm lost without you  
  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you  
  
If I could only hold you now and make the pain just go away  
  
Can't stop the tears from running down my face  
  
Oh  
  
All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
  
How my going to be strong without you I need you by my side u  
  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what  
  
I'd do?I'm lost without you  
  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you  
  
" Noah said singing to himself as Hayley had done before, he was standing on the beach staring at the waves. "Nice song you sound sad in a way" said a voice behind him. "Hi Channa right?" Noah said "Yeah that right" Channa replied "No I am right thanks for asking thought" Noah said. "I gotta go" Channa said. "Oh I may be new but you and that Hayley Smith girl needs to get over the past because you belong together" Channa said as Tasha did left Noah dumbfounded.  
  
Henry Hunter had been out all day trying to figure out how to get that six million dollars to save Dani then the idea came to him a game show and fortunate enough for him the prize was six million and two hundred dollars okay he could keep the 200 but it enough to save Dani. He had to go to Sydney but he was going to do everything he could he may not be used to the family yet but Dani still a human being and no one should have to die.  
  
"Hi can I please enter?" Henry asked the host "Sure we have a spare did you get your parent's permission first?" The host asked "Yes I did but they had to drop my 3 year old sister at day care first" he said that was two lies since Kit and Matilda his actual sisters are not 3. "Okay then I hope you get it right" he said. Henry sat down as the contest began "The first question is." 'I hope so too because if I don't a life is wasted" Henry said under his breath.  
  
"Hi I couldn't help noticing but you were along you mine if I join you?" said a voice Irene looked up "Um sure go for it" Irene said she took notice of the man he was well fit and had a slight resembled to Paris and Ken. "So what do you do for a living?" he asked. "Well I used to take care of foster kids and I am a teacher at school" Irene said. "Really I am too I think we have a lot in common" he said to her then the two engaged into a deep conversation.  
  
Leah Patterson sat next to Vinnie "Vinnie I visited your grave last night along with Eloiuse's grave and I found something interesting" Leah said "Yeah and that is?" Vinnie said. "The Graves were digged up and the coffins were opened what happened?" Leah asked "That is none of your damn Business! it between me and Eloiuse and the freakin Wic" Vinnie stopped in mid-sentence "You shouldn't be snooping around it Eloiuse and mine private stuff" Vinnie said in a calmer voice then he walked off leaving a stunned Leah with her thoughts.  
  
Max Sutherland and Eloiuse were watching TV when Max decided to ask about the graves "Eloiuse don't be mad but Leah and I were looking at your graves and we saw that it seemed like you risen from the death" Max said "What! You went snooping behind my back about something that my problem not yours!, it between me and Vinnie and These stupid Witc" Eloiuse stopped "It none of your business" Eloiuse said she then stormed to her room. "Hey Rhys I found a letter" Seb said giving it to Rhys "Oh great what is it now" Rhys replied everyone minus Henry and Jade crowed around  
  
Dear Family Nice try with the boy next time you come to our hide out we will kill Dani in regards you now have until 12 tonight to give us the money and six million dollars and two-hundred dollars or both will die, The money and Time was dropped/risen because of your pathetic attempt to save Dani  
  
Always Dani's and now Kane's kidnapper.  
  
The writing was done on the computer this time. "Great this is even worse then it should be" Rhys said getting angry, Henry and Jade were no were to be found and Dani and Kane were going to die. Kirsty was falling apart Beth, Rhys and Shelley were at breaking point, Kit and Matilda were sick, Max and Eloiuse were at the end, Robbie, Seb and Scott were angry and worried, The entire clan was falling apart.  
  
A/N I hope this wasn't too short, Please once again review, Next Chapter (Last chapter for this story): Everything is falling apart Dani and Kane managed to get out of the room but with guards dogs with a venom to kill and mans guarding the place will the two get out in time? Henry is still trying to get the prize but can he win and get back in time? Hayley and Noah comes one step closer to once again being happy. Once Dani is found Brodie wants her and Alex to go to the city. Eloiuse and Vinnie remain mad at Leah and Max rising more suspicions in the bay and Jade life hangs in the balance, Will and Jackie try to keep Jade alive by supporting her, Will everything return to normal or will Dani, Kane and Jade destiny be decided. And a special moment happens between Dani and Kane. 


	3. Everything is falling apart

Note: this is rated PG13 on the safe side, I don't own anybody here, and be warned if you haven't seen the episodes of when the Sutherlands are stuck in the mine and onwards they may contain spoilers. Note 2: This story is set between after Hayley sees Brodie and Alex kiss and before Hayley smashed her car putting her life and Brodie in danger Note 3: read my other stories Legally Beautiful, Double Wedding Hell and Stalker on the bay to understand some of this stories like why Josh is in jail.  
  
Disclaimer: I of course don't own any H&A characters you are familiar with,  
  
Starring: Jade Sutherland, Kirsty Sutherland, Kane Sutherland, Seb Sutherland, Dani Sutherland, Rhys Sutherland, Max Sutherland, Kit Hunter, Robbie Hunter, Beth Hunter, Scott Hunter, Matilda Hunter, Henry Hunter, Irene Roberts, Hayley Smith, Tasha Andrews/Russell, Sally Flechter, Flynn Sauders, Leah Patterson, Jesse Macgregor, Alf Stewart, Colleen Smart, Noah Lawson Alex Paulos and VJ Patterson.  
  
Guest Starring: Eloiuse, Brodie Hanson, Nick Smith, Vinnie Patterson, Shelley Sutherland, Inspector Carter, Dylan Russell, Channa Kansa, Kelly Jens, Jackie West and Will Smith  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************** Saving Dani Sutherland: Summary: Someone kidnaps Dani and demands 6 million dollars in return, but Kane goes out and risk his life to save the girl he raped Bringing Dani and Kane closer then ever as brother and sister but that if they can escape. **************************************************************************** **********************************************  
  
"The final question" 


End file.
